Sway Me
by nkitty29
Summary: Before the tragic wars, before everything Lacus and Athrun were swayed by each other. Are they still? Obstacles get in their way, emotions are thick. Never again, yes never again, it was better this way, it was meant to be this way. But will they let it?


I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny…..

Hello people, here is another one-shot… This is about Athrun and Lacus! (I'm a huge fan of that couple)…

The story is in the past before any of the wars happened… It was inspired by the song 'Sway' by Michael Buble. I heard that song over and over again. I was thinking about making a Kira and Lacus story…But there are not many Lacus and Athrun stories…Plus I LOVE that couple…I hope you enjoy…

Before the tragic wars, before everything; Lacus and Athrun were swayed by each other. Are they still? Lacus x Athrun

**Sway Me**

* * *

-

"I wonder when the wedding is?"

"They make such a cute couple!"

"I heard that they both fell in love with each other instantly."

"The prince and princess soon will be the king and queen!" The owner to that statement looked across the hall. Her eyes wandered around hoping to find the young pink-haired princess. "There she is but she's alone…Where is Athrun?"

They watched as the young girl sat there looking for something or someone. The young girl wore a beautiful, exquisite and yet simple long lavender dress. It hugged around her body perfectly, her candy cotton hair loose behind and her favorite golden clip in place.

Lacus watched from her seat how people talked about her and her new fiancée. She sat alone staring at the couples dancing away their troubles. She wished she were one of them, just enjoying her time not having anyone telling her what to do and what not to do.

"_Lacus, this party is for you and Athrun so please don't run away like the other times."He knew his daughter had a habit of escaping.  
_

_Siegel Clyne said as he walked towards the doors to the grand hall. He looked at his only daughter, his pride and joy, smiling warmly towards her. "I would also like to run away sometimes. I know that you didn't wish for this but Patrick…he wanted this." _

"_Don't worry, I promise I won't run." The girl answered._

Lacus smiled to herself as she remembered the little memory. But that smiled faded away as she saw another group of people making their way towards her.

"Lacus Clyne, why are you here alone?"

"Where is your prince charming?"

Lacus didn't bother to answer their questions but only stood looking pass them. Her sky blue eyes search for her father somewhere in the room. But it was no use more gathered around her asking her random questions about her engagement with the young Zala.

"Ladies, gentlemen please give the girl some room." Through the crowd came a young woman. She smiled sweetly at the pink haired singer. "I hope you guys don't mind if I steal her for a while." The blue-haired woman took the girl by the wrist and dragged out of the mess.

"Mrs. Zala, thank you very much." Lacus said as she stopped. She was truly thankful for her rescue. She relaxed herself and looked at the sky above. The night was still young. They were on the balcony away from the party that everyone seemed to be enjoying but her. She walked over to the railing looking at the remarkable sight in front of her. There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"We should be going back inside don't you think, Mrs. Zala?" Lacus finally spoke as she turned to older woman. Her eyes met forest green eyes that held happiness but a bit of sadness as well.

Lenore walked over to her future daughter-in-law and hugged her like a mother would do. "You can run away if you want." She whispered quietly in the girl's ears. "Lacus, you are-" But she didn't continue as for the glass doors to the balcony opened.

"Mother?"

Lenore had let go of the pink-haired girl and turned to face her son. "Athrun, what's wrong?"

"Father wants to talk to you." Athrun answered, "You were missing for a while." He looked at her mother who laughed quietly, his emerald eyes wandered to the other person in the room.

'_Lacus…'_ He stared at her. They both made eye contact. They stared at each other until Lenore's voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

"It seems that your father can't do anything without me. Why don't you two keep each company? Learn more about each other." Her voice faded away as she reentered the grand hall.

"You look a lot like her." She started off saying. "Your mother is very kind woman." Lacus said as she turned her back towards him. The wind blew, her pink haired danced along with it.

Athrun just stared at her back. It was only a few weeks ago that the two teens learned that they will be marrying each other. Both shocked by the news. Athrun protested against his father's wishes but it was no use. Lacus only obeyed and granted her father's wish. But deep down inside she felt betrayed by her father. Each of the two people felt uncomfortable with each other but as their parents told them.

_"You two will learn to love each other."_

"Lacus would you like to head back inside?" Athrun asked as he got closer the young girl. She shook her head in respond.

"It's more peaceful out here. If you wish to go back that is fine with me." Lacus quietly answered. She was telling him that she wanted to be alone. But in truth she didn't want that.

"No, I want stay out here. I felt like a window item in there. They were all talking about us. Making comments of our future." Athrun said as he made faces and mocked some of the guests. "Athrun Zala should be more like Henry or act more like a gentleman."

Lacus smile became a sweet laugh. Athrun's cheeks turned rosy pink as his fiancée's hair. Lacus laughed harder as she saw Athrun's face. She felt more at ease.

"Thank you Athrun, I need that. And you are very cute when you blush." Lacus commented at the boy next to her.

"And you cute when you laugh." With this it was Lacus' turn to blush. Athrun smirked at this. He was happy that he evened the score. He looked away and out to the night.

There were a few moments of silence.

"I was thinking of making something for you. But I don't know what you like…" Athrun started saying.

Lacus looked up at the young man. He still stared at the night sky; his navy blue blew in the wind softly. "Anything you give me will be fine. As a matter of fact you don't have to give me anything at all." Lacus was going to continue but she stopped as she felt the presence of another in the area.

"Lacus, Athrun, so this is where you two are." The voice belonged to Patrick Zala. He stood strongly at the entrance. "Come inside everyone is asking about you two." Before Athrun was able to speak back to his father, Lacus took Athrun's hand and responded for the both of them.

"Yes, we were going back just now." Lacus said as she smiled at the older man. "We were discussing about the wedding."

Patrick nodded and was about to leave before he said, "Athrun I would like to speak to you later." Athrun lowered his eyes as his father left. He felt a warm touch on his skin. He looked up to see blue clear eyes. Lacus had placed her free hand on his cheek. She sensed the tense between the father and son. She smiled sweetly.

"Come let's go."

Her hand was still entwined with Athrun's, she held it tighter. They both walked inside. All eyes were on them once again. Lacus stopped and just tried to pull herself together. But Athrun had other plans for them. He walked pulling Lacus with him. They ended up on the dance floor. Just like a scene from the movies. The lights grew dim, singer went on stage and the orchestra started to play. Athrun wrapped his arm around Lacus' waist. Surprised by his actions but still followed along.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

They danced together to the rhythm of the song. Everyone watched in awe.

"I never would have guessed that you danced so well." Lacus whispered in his ear. A feeling arose in Athrun as he heard Lacus' voice, feeling her hot breath against his skin.

"I have some hidden talents." Athrun answered back. His grip around her small waist tightened as they danced. Lacus felt this but yet did nothing.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
__Bend__ with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

"Perfect…" Athrun said to himself but it did not go unnoticed by the pink haired girl. She smiled to herself wanting to know why?

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask.

Athrun's train of thoughts came to stop as he heard her voice. "Huh?" He spun her when she was back in his arms; he still had that confused face.

"Why is it perfect?"

"You heard that?" Lacus nodded in respond, Athrun's cheeks redden once again.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

He dipped her down and smiled,

"It's perfect because I have you…"

**Few Years Later **

Athrun stood in alone in the library. He held a glass of wine in his hand. He just stared at the night sky as if he was in a trance. It has been months after the second and hopefully the last war. Everything went back to normal. A new treaty was signed between Zaft and the Earth Alliance. Athrun and Cagalli were back together but still having a few troubles. And Lacus and Kira, their love grew stronger.

Athrun envied his best friend. Just thinking or watching them caused pain within Athrun. That was a reason why he was alone right now. Cagalli was once again throwing another party for some reason that Athrun didn't care about. He watched through the window a shooting star. He closed his eyes, hoping that his wish would come true. But it was a forbidden wish of having the woman he longed for back in his arms. He was so consumed in his thought he didn't notice the other who walked in.

"Did you make a wish?" Surprised by the voice, Athrun dropped his glass and turned around to see a pink haired woman. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, that I scared you."

"Lacus…" It was the only word that escaped his lips. She walked towards him and started to pick up the broken glass. "No, don't I handle that." He kneed beside her grabbing her hand and letting the broken pieces fall back on the floor. "You shouldn't."

They stood up once again. Lacus looked into pools of green liquid. She sensed unhappiness in them. Her hand reached out to touch his delicate skin. She expected him to pull away be he didn't.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

The song reached their ears, bringing back a memory from the past. Lacus looked away remembering that night and what followed. It was a beautiful night. It was their night. She was about to walk away. She knew it was a bad idea to seek him out.

But of course Athrun had other plans, he always had. He took Lacus' hand and held her close to his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her closer.

Lacus' mind protested against this, wanting to push away but nothing. Her body followed his and so did her heart.

"Dance with me."

And she did…

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

Alone in the room they danced like they did years ago. They moved to the sound of the music. Their bodies become one as they danced.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

"I should head back. Kira must be looking for me." Lacus said her arms were still around his neck as his arms were around her waist. She looked at him with sad small smile. SHe didn't want to let him go.

_'Athrun…'_

"Lacus, I want you to know that I l-" He stopped. He couldn't go on. Instead he let his urge to touch her lips take over. He captured her lips in a kiss. She accepted and enforced it.

_Sway me smooth…_

_Sway me now…_

_"Though something is missing..."_

_"I thought you said it was perfect." She smiled, "What's missing?"_

_"This." He kissed her. _


End file.
